1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating device, and more particularly to a LED light bulb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) have the properties of long life expectancy, low power consumption and good durability; therefore, LED illuminating devices have become the mainstream of green energy and environmental friendly developments. In the future, the LED light bulbs will replace the traditional incandescent light bulbs or energy-efficient light bulbs. Because the LED light bulbs generally adopt high power LED chips, large amount of heat would be generated. The heat dissipation problem could shorten the life of the LED light bulbs. Thus, in order to enhance the heat dissipation effect, additional heat dissipation components are usually introduced to the design, such as heat dissipation fins. However, such design often has the issue of insufficient heat dissipation or overly complicated design which increases the manufacturing complexity and cost. Hence, it is an important topic of the field that the heat dissipation problem of the LED light bulb be addressed.